Remember me?
by andraq
Summary: [IchigoxRukia] After all these years he couldn't forget her


Hi everyone! This story is one – shot and it's written for BlackBrightField2007, who asked me to write a story for him hahhaha you better like it! (just kidding)

Ok, I hope you like it! And sorry that it's too short! And sorry if there are grammar errors!

* * *

Story title:

**Remember me?

* * *

**

It wasn't fair that for the world the day was sunny while in his world it was raining. . .

11 year ago there was a light in his heart but it was gone after the only person who lighted it up wasn't here. . .

**Flashback:**

_The wind tenderly blew her black hair as the setting sun accreted on her eyes a high undertone. . ._

_Her head lifted up and she looked in the eyes only one person as she knew she must leave him, because of that, she was looking at his face, engraving each little detail of him. . ._

_He too, was looking at the person in front of him . . . memorizing the depiction in his memories. . ._

_There was nothing that could be done . . . she was a death god and he was only a human . . ._

_Ichigo approached her as he was now standing a few centimeters from her, he didn't want to let her go, but he knew she had taken her decision, she wasn't go__ing to__ stay. . ._

"_So you're leaving huh?"_

_Rukia looked at him with her blue – violet eyes as she spoke softly:_

_ "You know it's for the best. I don't belong in this world."_

_And then she turned around and started walking to the gate __for__ Soul Society which Urahara had provided, but before she enters the door she turned around:_

"_Don't even think that when I'm gone you will lie all day! When there is a hollow you will kill it! Don't ever think about forgetting your duty or I will kick your ass!"_

_Ichigo smirked as he spoke:_

"_Yeah right! In your dreams!"_

_Ichigo understood that in her words there was a promise, a promise that they will meet again and that was good enough for him . . ._

_After she stepped through the gate it started raining in Ichigo's world . . ._

**End of flashback**

It had been 11 years and he hadn't seen her even once. Was he wrong? Was there any meaning behind her words at all?

He was now 26 years old, finished college and assumes his father's profession, he became a really good doctor. . .but this didn't make him happy, there was something which his heart yearned and still couldn't have. . .

Sighing he leaned to his chair as he looked around his cabinet. Nothing had changed, the cabinet was still the same like his father left it. Speaking about his father, where the heck was the old pervert? Defiantly when his father left everything to Ichigo, this idiot loosened up. . .

Ichigo smiled a little. At least one was happy, too bad it wasn't him . . . Ichigo's mind was again roaming in the past . . .

He missed her so much, if only he could see her just once . . .

Sighing again, he got up from his chair and stepped out from his cabinet, a little walk won't hurt. . .

* * *

Ichigo walked slowly to his destination. . .he knew it brings him pain when he goes there but that was the only place where he felt more close to her . . . 

He arrived to the same place where he last saw her. Leaning against one tree he closed his eyes and let the wind blew gently. . .

"As I can see you have designated yourself well."

Ichigo's eyes opened wide at the familiar voice . . .Turning around he saw the person he was longing to see all this years . . .But he didn't speak, he couldn't understand was it real or was it a dream. . .But she was here . . .it wasn't a dream . . .

"Close your mouth, you look like an idiot!" smirked Rukia.

Ichigo frowned at her comment but he was still looking at her. . .

She was the same as before . . .Her eyes were still blue – violet and her hair was still short and tenderly around her pale face and. . . nothing had changed. . . He was brought back to reality by her gently voice:

"Remember me?" she asked as she smiled softly.

Ichigo gave a true smile as he looked at her in the eyes and said:

"You came back."

11 year ago in it was raining but after 11 years the rain has finally stopped. . .

* * *

**The End**


End file.
